(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a non-transitory computer readable medium, and an information processing method.
(ii) Related Art
To date, so-called clustering has been sometimes performed in order to grasp global characteristics of vector data such as a set of data points. The clustering that is a data-point classification technique includes hard clustering in which one data point belongs to one cluster and soft clustering in which one data point belongs to multiple clusters.